


MixTapeTober 2020

by VenomousKilljoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousKilljoy/pseuds/VenomousKilljoy
Summary: Gonna try something a little different for October. I hit shuffle on my music 31 times. I'll write a oneshot or drabble for each song.
Relationships: Alphys (Undertale)/Reader, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)/Reader, Burgerpants (Undertale)/Reader, Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Muffet (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Undyne (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	MixTapeTober 2020

If a day doesn't have a ship listed next to it, feel free to suggest one! I will not do Soriel or Frans, bc I hate those ships a hell of a lot. I probably won't finish this during the month cause I'm starting late and have work and school and stuff, BUT! I'm gonna finish it eventually!

1\. This Is How We Do | All Time Low | FluffyHoodies (Red/Mutt)/Reader  
2\. Everywhere | Michelle Branch |   
3\. May These Noises Startle You In Your Sleep Tonight/Hell Above | Pierce The Veil  
4\. Non-Stop | Hamilton Cast | W.D. Gaster/Reader  
5\. Kelsey | Metro Station |  
6\. Techno Kitty | S3RL ft. Sara |  
7\. Mortal Kombat High | Star Bomb |  
8\. Coffee Shop Soundtrack | All Time Low | Blackberry/Reader  
9\. Stronger Than You | Estelle |  
10\. Vegas - All Time Low | Cash/Reader  
11\. Brick By Boring Brick | Paramore |  
12\. Heels Over Head | Boys Like Girls |  
13\. Old Scars - Future Hearts | All Time Low |  
14\. Discord | The Living Tombstone |  
15\. All My Friends Are In Bar Bands | The Wonder Years |   
16\. Don't You Go | All Time Low |  
17\. Love Yourself | Justin Bieber | Edge/Reader  
18\. Kids In The Dark | All Time Low |  
19\. 5 Colours In Her Hair | McFly |  
20\. The Legend of Link | S3RL ft Mixie Moon |  
21\. No Mercy | The Living Tombstone |  
22\. Dirty Laundry | All Time Low | Classic Sans/Reader  
23\. Halo Theme (cover) | Lindsey Stirling | Blueberry/Reader  
24\. I Choose You To Die | Star Bomb | Mutt/Reader  
25\. Man I Think I Love Her | Stereo Skyline |   
26\. Feel The Melody | S3RL ft Sara | Napstablook/Reader  
27\. It's Raining Men (Remix) | The Living Tombstone | Mutt/Reader  
28\. Wrong | Ally Hills |  
29\. Fight Song | Rachel Platten | HoneyBbq (Stretch/Mutt)  
30\. The Edge of Tonight | All Time Low | Edge/Reader  
31\. Biscuits | Kacey Musgraves |


End file.
